


Daddy and His Princess

by MissLalaMoon



Category: B.A.P, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: B.A.P members come out too, Baby Himchan, Baby Namjoon, Bottom Namjoon, Bottom himchan, Daddy Jongup, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominant jimin, Drabbles, HimUp Daddy Kink, I'm HimUp trash so that't why they are here, Jimin's baby Princess, M/M, Namjoon cries a lot, Namjoon is a Princess, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other BTS members might come out, Panties, Praise Kink, Slut Shaming, Smut, Submissive Namjoon, Top Jimin, Top Jongup, Yes Jimin loves Namjoon, asshole is referred to as a pussy sometimes, because why the hell not, daddy dom, daddy jimin, kind of, some crossdressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLalaMoon/pseuds/MissLalaMoon
Summary: In the public’s eyes, Kim Namjoon is your stereotypical alpha male, always wanting to be in control and never bowing down to anyone. He is the CEO of a multi-million dollar company; he has all the power in the world. In the public’s eyes, Park Jimin is just your average slut looking for a dick to suck for money. With his small figure people see him as the little submissive thing that needs to be dominated in order to be tamed. So when Namjoon came out he was dating Park Jimin, an average Joe, people were not surprised to see a pretty like thing like Jimin tucked under Namjoon’s arm. In the public’s eyes, Namjoon is Jimin’s Daddy Dom, but in all reality, Jimin is Namjoon’s Daddy Dom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just some MinJoon daddy kink, with Daddy!Jimin and Baby!Namjoon because why the hell not, and that is the way I roll. Don’t read if you don’t like it and don’t comment either, because I don’t really care what you have to say if it’s negative, to be very honest. That’s it, so enjoy!

“Daddy, I’m sorry!” Namjoon cried as Jimin packed a bag of his clothes. 

Jimin stopped and turned around to look at his baby, his precious little Princess, who has pitiful tears rolling down his flushed cheeks. “Princess, what you are sorry for?” He softy asked not wanting to trigger his baby any more than he already has. 

Namjoon sniffled, “I-I don’t kn-know, but don’t leave me D-Daddy!”

Jimin sighed; bringing his crying Princess into his arms. Namjoon wrapped his arms around his Daddy’s smaller, but muscular body. Jimin kissed Namjoon’s head, “Princess, Daddy has to go, not because he wants to, but because he has to. I have some business to take care of back home.”

“What is it Daddy? Money? Do you need money? I can give you the money and wire it so you won’t leave me.”

Jimin shook his head, “No, baby, I’m not taking your money. It’s something else, and you do not need to worry about it. I’ll only be gone for a couple of days, and then I’ll come back and shower my Princess with kisses and love, okay?”

Namjoon pouted. He doesn’t want his Daddy to leave, but if Jimin is going to shower him with kisses, he guesses he’ll let his Daddy go. Namjoon took his arms off of Jimin, and nodded his head. “Okay, Daddy.”

Jimin smiled, “Okay, Princess, now go do some work so Daddy can finish, and when we’re both done, how about we have some fun before Daddy leaves?” He smirked. 

Namjoon bit his lip, “Okay.”

What Jimin meant by “fun,” was eating Chinese food, watching some movies and cuddling on the couch. Much to Namjoon’s disappointment, that was all they did, well, Jimin did kiss him, but that was it. Jimin chuckled at his Princess’s pout, he knew what he wanted, but wasn’t going to give it to him. When he comes back, he plans to make his Princess scream.

 

* * *

 

It’s the next day and when Namjoon woke up Jimin was gone. He cried as he walked all over their home and his Daddy was nowhere to be seen. His hands trembled as he dialed his Daddy’s number. He cried harder when Jimin answered. Jimin said nothing and let his Princess curse and yell at him.

“Are you done?” He said once Namjoon went quiet.

“Yes,” came Namjoon meek response.

“Good, because Princess, I’m sorry. I know I should have woken you up, but I really needed to leave. I have very important things to take care of here. So I won’t be home for a while.”

“When are you coming home?”

“In four days.”

“Four days?! _Daddy_!”

“ _Princess_ , I know and Daddy doesn’t want to be gone that long either, but I have to. I’ll be back before you know it. I asked Jongup to look after you, okay, Princess? If you need some loving, you can go to Uncle Jongup and get some from him, okay?”

Namjoon bit his lip, he doesn’t want Uncle Jongup. He wants his Daddy. His lower lip jutted out, a pout making its way onto his lips. “If Channie comes, then I guess.” He mumbled.

Jimin softly laughed, “Okay, baby. I’ll make sure to let Jongup know that. Now, be a good for me, okay? I know you can be my good little Princess while I’m away, right? You’ll go to work in your suit looking so fucking hot. Remember when I fucked you in your suit before your very important meeting? Remember when I fucked your pussy so hard that you had to sit on three pillows just so you can be comfortable in the four hour long meeting?” A smirk made its way on Jimin’s lips when he heard a whimper from Namjoon. “Remember when I fuck you hard, baby; that’s all you need to remember and Daddy will be back soon. I love you.” He cooed.

Namjoon sniffled, “I love you too.”

He can survive the next four days. He’ll show Daddy what a good little Princess he is.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is a chapter/drabble story ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon finger fucks himself as his Daddy watches him through his computer screen.

Namjoon circles his rim with his lubed fingers, whimpering out a low “daddy.” He spreads his legs wider so he Daddy can have a better look at his pretty pink hole. Jimin, who is sitting back on his chair in his hotel room, smirks at his Princess from the computer screen. He strokes his hard cock enjoying the sight of his Namjoon pleasuring himself.

His Princess shoves his finger into his hole, his body sucking in the digit nicely. Namjoon’s body is on fire as he fucks himself with his fingers, moaning out his Daddy’s name. Jimin whispers nothing but filthy words at him, telling him how much of a slut he is, taking in his fingers so well, he probably fucked himself before Daddy called him. Namjoon cries, his Daddy’s words affecting him to no end.

Jimin strokes his cock faster, his eyes never leaving his Princess. He soon came, his release oozing down his limp cock. He orders his Princess to come, and Namjoon cums hard, his release staining his heaving chest. His Daddy coos at him, telling him what a good little Princess he is. Namjoon blushes, but smiles at his Daddy though the computer screen. His Daddy continued to shower him with nothing but words of encouragement as he cleans himself.

Once they were both done cleaning themselves, Jimin and Namjoon talked about each other’s day. Jimin blew kisses at his Princess before bidding him a goodnight. Namjoon pouts, but tells his Daddy goodnight.

Three more days and his Daddy is coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wtf is??? Um, im still new to this kinky stuff ~~(lies, I read a lot of it, but im new to writing it)~~ sorry if it’s not good and short. I love smut; I just can’t write it T_T. Also, 113 kudos??!! Omg thank you guys!! It really means a lot to me! Please comment and leave some kudos if you like the story! Also comment if you want to see something in this story and I’ll try to make it happen!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon decides to send his Daddy some pictures and asks his best friend Himchan for some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse errors! Thank you!

Namjoon sat in his office lazily going through some paper work. He knew if his Daddy was here, he’d scold him because he’s not doing a good job. Soon his boredom state was saved when his assistant informed him that Moon Jongup and Kim Himchan were there to see him.

“Channie!” He ran over to the elder man and cuddled with him.

Himchan giggled, “Nammie, stop it tickles.”

Namjoon pouted, but let his friend go. “Hi, Uncle Jongup,” He bowed to the other male.

Jongup smiled at him. “Hello, Namjoon. Jimin told me check up on you. Are you doing your work properly?” He firmly asked him.

Namjoon quickly nodded his head. “Yes, I did, sir.”

“Great, I don’t want you to get in trouble with your Daddy, be a good little Princess, okay?” Jongup softly said, running his hand through the other’s hair.

Namjoon purred, curling himself around Jongup to cuddle with him. He is not his Daddy, but he takes good care of him with his Daddy goes out of town. Jongup kissed his forehead before removing Namjoon’s arms off of him causing the CEO to whine. Jongup chuckled, “Your Daddy is going to get mad if I touch you for too long, Namjoon.”

Namjoon pouted, but nodded.

 

* * *

 

Himchan managed to convince Jongup to let him stay with Namjoon for the rest of day (all Himchan really has to do is pout and Jongup gives him whatever he wants). Jongup left to work and let the two friends be, but not without firmly telling the two to be careful and answer his texts and message or they’ll both be punished.

Namjoon gets Himchan to help him work so they could go home soon and hang out more before Jongup picks up Himchan. They finish all of Namjoon’s work in a couple of hours, and they both are lounging on the couch where Namjoon has meeting with his executives (and he may or may have not rode his Daddy there too).

“Channie,” Namjoon muttered, nuzzling he face into the elder man’s hair.

“Yes, Nammie?” Himchan purred, enjoying his hair getting played with.

“Can you help me with something?” The younger asked, breathing in the smell of strawberries off Himchan’s hair.

“What is it?”

“I want to send Daddy some pictures, so I need you take them, can you?”

Himchan nodded, “Sure, what kind of pictures?”

Namjoon moved away from the elder man, and blushed. “I’m wearing Daddy’s favorite panties he likes to see me in, so I want to send him pictures of me, so he can get off.”

Himchan smirked, Namjoon is always so shy. “Okay! Take off your pants and where is your phone?”

Namjoon fished his phone out of his pocket and handed it over to an excited Himchan. He then got up and with shaky hands; he took off his pants, reveling a pair of panties. Himchan grinned when he saw them, “Light purple with cute little bows, you’re so cute, Nammie. Your Daddy is going to love it; and oh, you’re hard too. Were you thinking about your Daddy touching himself the whole time?” The elder man chuckled as he took notice of the younger’s bulge.

“Yes,” Namjoon whispered, palming his dick and positioning to where the tip of his cock is sticking out of the top of the panties.

Himchan got on his knees and began to take the pictures. At each click, Namjoon whimpered, the pain getting too much for him; and the words Himchan is cooing at him are not helping him either.

“What a great little Princess you are; your Daddy is going to be so proud of you when he sees these. Your Daddy is going to love these, Nammie, and he is going to want to come home soon and fuck your little hole until it is full of his cum. And you are going to take it like a good Princess you are.” Himchan smirked when he saw Namjoon’s cheeks flush.

“Channie…” Namjoon whined, covering his hard on with his hands. “Stop, no more.” He begged.

Himchan clicked his tongue, but put the phone down and got up. He helped Namjoon get into his pants and forget out his erection. They both sat back down on the couch to cuddle while going through the many pictures Himchan took and decided on three of them. They both giggled when they hit the sent button. Namjoon put the phone down to talk to Himchan more before Jongup comes back.

The two were deep into their conversation when the office door swung open and in came Jongup. The two stared up at the younger male. Jongup snickered. “Namjoon,”

Namjoon sat up straight, “Yes, sir?”

“Your Daddy just told me you sent him some pictures, is that correct?”

Namjoon bowed his head, “Yes, sir.”

Jongup smirked, “Well, your Daddy is not happy because he knows Himchan took them, and you know your Daddy hates it when people see you like that without his permission.”

“I know, sir.”

Jongup pulled Himchan off the couch and wrapped his arm around the elder man’s waist. “I wasn’t going to tell you this, but your Daddy is angry, _very_ angry, so you are going to get punished when he comes home. So until then, try to be a good little Princess, okay?”

“I will, sir.”

“Good,” Jongup patted his head. “Now, if you excuse us, we need to go home so I can punish Himchan here.” Himchan shuttered at the tone of his boyfriend’s voice.

And before the two friends can bid goodbye, Jongup pulled Himchan out of the office, slamming the door shut.

Namjoon sighed, grabbing his phone; he saw that his Daddy messaged him ten times. This is not good.

**From Daddy: fuck baby you look so pretty. Even if I can’t see your face princess**

**From Daddy: I want to suck your tip baby and swallow your sweet cum**

**From Daddy: I’m going to pound into your slutty hole with those panties on and shove a butt plug in you so you can have my cum in you all day**

**From Daddy: you are going to look so sexy princess**

**From Daddy: wait who took those pictures? Judging by the angle, I know you didn’t do it. So who did princess?**

**From Daddy: Princess. Who. Took. The. Pictures?**

**From Daddy: Kim Namjoon, who took the fucking pictures?**

**From Daddy: since I’m not hearing from you, I asked Jongup if he knew, and he said you are hanging out with Himchan. So Himchan took those? Himchan saw you like that?!**

**From Daddy: Namjoon, you knew that I am the only one who is allowed to see you like that. Why? Because you are my Princess and mine alone. Understood?**

**From Daddy: You know what? When I get home, you are getting punished, Princess. Why? Because you have been a bad little Princess and Daddy is so disappointed in you right now. I know you wanted to send me something, baby; but I am the only one who can see you like this. I’ll be home soon. Goodnight.**

Namjoon bit his lower lip. He knew this was coming, and he doesn’t know whether to be scared or excited. Either way, his Daddy is coming home soon, so it’s okay. And even if his Daddy is going to punish him, his Daddy is going to take care of him and make sure not to hurt him.

**To Daddy: I understand, Daddy. Goodnight.**

 

* * *

 

Namjoon is now in bed wearing his Daddy’s sweater and he breathes in the musky scent of his Daddy. As he was drifting off to sleep, he got a text from Himchan; it was a picture of him laid out on his bed, a blush covering his cheeks with his legs spread open, dark red bites covering almost every inch of his skin, and with cum oozing out his hole.

**From Himchan: look what Daddy did to me, he said Uncle Jimin is going to do worse to you if you don’t behave, so be good, Nammie.**

Namjoon whimpered, two more days and his Daddy is coming home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So idk what this is. I was too lazy to look up some cute panties so imagine them however you want, lol. This was kind of messy, I’ll edit it later, I just wanted to update. And yes, MinJoon and HimUp have had foursomes before, threesome, and NamChan sex too because they are all good friends and Jimin only allows HimUp to have taste of his Princess, and vice versa, but permission needs to be permitted so that’s why Jimin got mad, lol. Oh, and HimUp have daddy!Kink relationship too :) Also, I’m doing the whole “uncle” thing because JimUp are BFFs and I didn’t want NamChan to call them by their first names. 
> 
> Please comment and leave some kudos if you like the story! Also, comment if you want to see something in this story and I’ll try to make it happen!


End file.
